Aishiteru Wa
by CartoonGirlxXx
Summary: He is my brother. I am his sister. It is wrong I know. Insest and Beastality are just two words to describe it if you want to get technical about it. Why can't I stop falling in love with my brother?
1. Chapter 1

For the purpose of this fan fic the turtles are slightly older than the age stated in the first episode of the 2003 series. Instead of being 15 they are 18. This is basically a re-write story that will include my original female character and a few new scenarios. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment :)

Caterina's POV

"Remember to be a true ninja you must become one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power while light reveals the ninja's presence"

I guess to most people it would be weird that I sit in silence in the darkness watching my father and brothers train. Then again, we aren't most people. When I returned home from work I saw that the lights were off and remained where I was. I knew better than to interrupt Sensei during training.

"Now can you extinguish the flame without revealing yourselves" Master Splinter held the lit candle in his left hand and closed his eyes while waiting for my brothers to make their moves. I was curious to see what tactics each would choose.

Donnie when first, attempting to jump over Master Splinter by coming in from the right but he missed as Master Splinter had lower the candle closer to the ground out of Donatello's reach. Instead of landing on his feet he landed side lying on the ground with his shell crashing into the wall.

"Too noisy Donatello"

Next was Michelangelo who attempted a similar move to Donnie. Instead of running in from the right he chose a diagonal approach but Master Splinter side-stepped out of the way tripping Mikey up in the process. He landed on top of Donnie.

"Too clumsy Michelangelo"

Faintly through the candlelight I could make out Raphael's silhouette approaching Master Splinter from behind. After a few steps tip toeing he charged and jumped forward. Just like he had with Donnie and Mikey, Master Splinter moved and dodged Raph's attack putting him at a side position. Instead of adjusting his positioning Raph continued on from where he was. He eyes were so focused on the candle that he didn't see Master Splinter move his cane causing him to trip up and crash into Mikey and Donnie.

"Poor choice Raphael"

So far Raph had been the most successful even though he didn't manage to reach the candle. This left only Leo. I scanned my eyes across the lair but I couldn't see him anywhere. Suddenly he dropped down from the ceiling cutting the candle in two. The piece that was lit landed neatly on his Katana allowing him to blow out the flame.

Master Splinter used his walking stick to turn on the light switch before turning to Leo.

"Well done Leonardo"

"Teacher's pet" Raph muttered.

"Ninja drop out" Leo retaliated and tossed him the remains of the one whole candle causing both to step forward until their plastrons were almost touching. A fight between them would have broken out if Master Splinter had not intervened.

"My sons! If you are to become true ninja you must work harder" he said, "Caterina, come join us"

Quickly I joined my brothers in kneeling on floor positioning myself between Leo and Raph. I knew fine well that neither would try and fight the other if I was separating them.

"Master Splinter, shouldn't Cat try now?" Mikey asked, "I mean it's not really fair that we have to do it and she doesn't"

"I have already completed my training for today Mikey" I replied and I had. "I have a double training session instead of one in the morning and one in the evening"

"That's not right!"

Before I could even open mouth Raph was already snapping back a reply.

"Cat does all the cooking and cleaning around here along with working two jobs to put food on the table all while going through high school!"

Mikey hung his head in shame muttering a quiet but sincere apology.

Master Splinter continued on with the lesson while most of us listened. Mikey's attention was quickly diverted as usual.

"Your path in life will not be an easy one, even for you my daughter. The outside world will no be a friendly place for you. You four are different in ways that the surface dwellers would not understand"

As he spoke a fly started buzzing around Mikey. Instead of listening to our Sensei he was now trying to catch the fly.

"To survive you must master these skills I teach you, ninjitsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become Shadow Warriors and you must never be discovered by the outside world"

Mikey had now successfully killed the fly by slamming his two hands together earning a disapproving glare from Sensei.

Suddenly the ground stared shaking and parts of the ceiling fell away. All of us jumped to our feet eager to find out what was going on.

"Whoa earthquake" Mikey exclaimed.

"In New York, possible but not likely" Donatello replied jumping back barely missing a falling piece of rubble. Further down the lair tiny robots had broken through the wall. My brothers and I grabbed our weapons and prepared ourselves for a fight.

"What are those things?" Donatello asked.

"It's a sad day when the smart one can't figure out what something is" I replied sliding an arrow into my bow. It isn't a traditional ninja weapon but the one that I preferred.

"New York city cockroaches?"

If the situation hadn't been so serious I would have given Mikey a head slap.

"Whatever they are, they picked the wrong party to crash!"

In true Raphael fashion without thinking he charged straight at the robots twirling his sais between his fingers.

The rest of us followed in suit. They were pretty easy to defeat if you ask me. After one hit most of them were left damaged and defeated. I heard Leo give the order to help Master Splinter. When I turned around my heart dropped. A large group of them swarmed around him advancing closer and closer with each step.

I ran forward with my brothers, all of desperate to reach our father. The robots that were left were now chewing through the support beams.

"Leo they are destroying the support beams, the place is going to collapse" I shouted pointing out the robots above us.

I heard Leo give Raph the warning and pulled him away just seconds before the ceiling in that area gave way. As the rubble fell it created a wall separating us from our father.

Once the dust had cleared Leo desperately tried to reach him calling out his name. Raph and Mikey kicked away a few carcasses that lay at their feet.

"What the shell are those things?" Mikey asked.

"Whatever they were, they're junk now" Raph replied with his typical movie liner.

"Guys we've got to find Splinter. Master Splinter, can you hear us?"

Raph, Mikey and I joined in Leo's attempt to clear away the debris. Donatello was doing something else but I could not figure out what.

"Donatello is there any way to- what are you doing?"

"Shell cell, I'm calling Master Splinter. I hope."

The phone rang several times before it stopped and Master Splinter's voice could be heard.

 _"How do you answer this thing? Hello? Hello? Stupid device!"_

All of us sighed in relief knowing he was alive.

"Master Splinter you don't have to press any buttons, you already answered" Leo replied. 

_"Ah Leonardo, those mechanical menaces have eaten through the support structures of our home. We must leave right away, meet me at the old drainage tunnel"_

Donatello pulled an old dusty map out of his duffel bag and opened it up.

"If we take the South Conduct it will intersect with the Old Drainage junction" he said pointing out the route.

"We'll meet you there Sensei" Leo hung up the phone and gave it back to Donnie.

Mikey, the ever child of us all, came running up behind us jumping up and down, begging to know if his name was mentioned. Raph grew angry and shoved him violently away. I could only shake my head. No matter how old we were they still acted like children.

We quickly gathered what supplies we could and piled them into Donnie' bag. The entire time Mikey was saying good-bye to random parts of the lair. Eventually we dragged him away and started walking away from our home of 18 years.

Almost immediately Leo fell into step with me, a look on concern spread across his face. All my brothers were protective of me but Leo was the most. I have never really asked him but I think it is because I am not a turtle and I don't have a shell like them so I can get hurt a lot easier. Either that or it is because he is the leader of our little band of misfits.

"How are you Kitty?" he asked using the nickname that he had given when we were young. For some reason he only used it when we were along and out of earshot of the others.

All my brothers had given me a nickname at some point in my life. Donnie was the first, calling me Cat because he had trouble pronouncing Caterina when he was younger.

Mikey, the ever loving foodie, sometimes calls me Kit Kat after the English treat.

As for Raphael, well his nickname came from a story that he would never forget. A few years after we started our ninjitsu training he annoyed me so much one day that I snapped. In my anger I tackled and pinned him to the ground with very little effort. Ever since he has called me Tiger, beautiful and graceful until you anger it and then it attacks.

"Physically I am okay but my brain is still trying to process what just happened" I answered honestly. He could always tell when I was lying.

"It will be alright. Master Splinter is alive and we will find a new home soon"

He smiled at me taking my hand in his own and giving it a quick squeeze before letting go. The gesture made my heart speed up like I was running a race.

We hadn't gone far from the old lair when we discovered that our path was blocked. The walls of the tunnel had been weakened by the little robot menaces causing the roof to cave in.

"Can't go forwards, can't go back" Leo commented as he tried to think of a new plan.

"Looks like we go up" Raph said running over to the nearest ladder that led up to street level.

"Hitting the surface is a bad idea"

"We've got no other way to go Leo"

Both Leo and Donnie were right and I knew it.

"It's late night. The streets will be dark which means that there will be less people on the streets"

Leo looked at me before sighing.

"Okay but we are going up only to come down the next manhole, got it? Remember what Sensei said, it is dangerous for us to be seen let alone captured. We need to stay out of sight"

"We got the first thousand times Leo, just follow my lead" Raph replied and starting climbing up the ladder.

Leo gestured for me to follow and I shook my head.

"Oh no bro, you're the leader not me"

He rolled his eyes but didn't protest. Mikey followed behind then me and finally Donnie.

"Come on Leo, move it! I don't want to be staring at your butt any longer than I have to!" Mikey complained.

"You're no Kim Kardashian yourself Mikey" I replied. He looked down at me and stuck out his tongue. So mature.

Once we were all up Donnie secured the manhole cover back in it's place. By now Raph was on the other side of the road hiding behind a car. A large armoured truck reversed into the alley way covering the manhole that we were going to go down. Raph ran down to inspect it while the rest of us crossed the road.

"Way to be stealthy Raph" Leo said sarcastically after he kicked the truck hard.

"Yeah, I don't think they heard you over in Joisey!" Mikey added.

"Give me a hand" Raph growled and Mikey went to clap his hands, "Don't even think about it Mikey!"

"I'll go get him" I muttered to Leo and went to catch up with Raph at the back of the open truck.

As he started to push the truck we heard the voices of the owners returning.

"Hid guys, come on hurry!"

I tried to go back to Leo and the others but Raph grabbed me around my waist and pulled me with him as he dove in the truck. We hid on the roof as the punks threw several loaded bags in and shut the doors.

"Follow your lead, you said" I said angrily in a hushed tone so that the people up front wouldn't hear us, "Well I did and look where it got me!"

"Shut up Cat and help me find a way out of here!"

Eventually the truck drew to a halt and we both ducked down hoping that the punks wouldn't open the door just yet. Threw the tiny windows we could see 3 of the 4 punks enter the building while the 4th guarded the truck.

A short time later the guard disappeared and our brothers jumped down from where they were hiding. Donnie began doing his techno-magic trying to unlock the door and get us out. Outside Mikey was successfully winding Raph up.

"Let us out, open up out there!" he shouted banging his fists angrily on the windows.

"What's that Raphael? You're going to have to speak up dude. I can't hear you!" Mikey taunted from outside. Frustrated with our brother Raph kicked the door.

"He's only trying to wind you up Raph, don't let him" I said but as usual my brother in red didn't listen. When Donnie finally got the doors open he burst through landing on Mikey and began beating him up.

"What a hot-heat" Leo said crossing his arms.

"Remind me never to follow him again" I replied and jumped out of the truck. A noise from the right caught the attention of Leo, Donnie and I so we drew our weapons.

"Raph, we don't have time for this!"

"And why not?" Raph asked pausing from beating up Mikey.

"Because we are not alone!" Mikey said pointing up the alley. The entrance was now blocked off by a gang of the punks we saw earlier. As they walked towards they called us freaks and asked about the dweeby costumes as they put it.

"You're going down freaks. Nobody messes with the purple dragons, especially wearing stupid turtle costumes" the one with the light blue hair, who I assumed to be the leader, said.

It was an easy fight, child's play really. The purple dragons couldn't even get one hit on us before we knocked them all onto their butts. Like the cowards they are they quickly retreated.

"Give me some green" Mikey shouted and gained a high five from Raph or rather a high three.

"That was easier than expected"

"I hope there are more of those guys, I'm just getting warmed up" Raph commented as if he wanted to jinx it.

"Looks like you got your wish Raphie-boy" Mikey replied and pointed out the black clothed figures standing on the roof.

"Are those guys ninjas?" Leo asked.

"They sure look ninja-ish" Mikey answered as the ninjas jumped down. They landed in a tight circle around us.

"Be ready for anything"

"I am so going to enjoy this"

For some reason I felt like those statements summed up my 2 oldest brothers perfectly.

We broke off each taking on a group of the mystery ninjas. A trio made their way towards me backing me up until my back hit a wall. I ducked down to the ground just narrowly missing their fists. From my squat I swung my right leg round knocking them all onto their backs. This gave me enough time to flip over them and make my escape.

Sadly I wasn't quick enough as one ninja kicked me from behind. The force sent me flying through the air crashing into Leo. Luckily he grabbed a hold of me before I fell.

"Watch out Cat!"

"It isn't my fault that these guys fight dirty"

Instead of replying he put his hands around my waist and I knew immediately what he was up to. Picking me up he spun me around allowing me to kick the ninjas in the face. Once they were all knocked out he put me back down.

"Come on, Donnie hot wired the truck" he said and pulled me in with him. Once the doors were shut Donnie hit the accelerator and the truck sped away leaving the other ninjas behind.

I coughed hoping to gain Leo's attention as his arms were still around my waist. Luckily he got the message and moved it. The last thing we both needed right now was Raph and Mikey saying things about us.

"Nice driving Don, for a turtle with no license" Mikey complained as the truck swerved left and right around sharp corners.

"Hey do you want pretty or do you want effective?" Donnie replied.

"How about pretty effective? As in getting us away without killing us?" I answered but no one was listening.

"I've got to tell you, this has been one bizarre day. First those metal robot things underground and then all those ninjas" Mikey continued on, "Ninjas in this city besides us? It's just not right"

"Talk about not right, check this out" Raph said opening up one of the duffel bags and emptying it's contents. Piles and piles of money fell out.

"Show me the money baby, wahoo!" Mikey threw the notes up in the air as if he owned them. Leo grabbed the notes from his hand and put them back in the bag.

"This isn't finders keepers Mikey"

Donnie stopped the truck briefly to toss the bags of money out the window to some on duty cops before continuing on. Instead of stopping outside like any sane person would drove threw the gates and into the sewers. When we arrived at the old drainage junction the truck skidded to a halt barely missing Master Splinter.

We all jumped out surrounding our father in a group hug.

"I am excited to see you too my children" he smiled.

"Master Splinter, so much has happened today!"

"Yes there will be time to tell me later but for now I wish to take you all home"

My brothers and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Sensei we ain't got no home, those robots trashed our pad" Raph replied.

"Don't worry, I think I found a solution to our current housing problem"

We followed our father over to a large hole in ground and watched as he jumped down. Leo followed and then I did soon after. I wasn't expecting to land on top of him, our faces only centimetres apart.

"Er, sorry" I apologised and quickly rolled off of him. Leo jumped up and offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"That's the second time today you've crashed into me"

"I'll try not to make a habit of it, no promises though"

Leo chuckled shaking his head. I thought I could see a faint blush on his cheeks but I couldn't be sure. By now our brothers had landed in a turtle pile at our feet. Once they were all up we followed Sensei to a large open space. It was much bigger than our previous lair and had two floors.

"I could really tune this space up" Donnie said admiring the structures around him. As expected Mikey ran out claiming rooms as his, not that we would listen to him.

"You see my children, change is sometimes good"

"We couldn't agree more Master Splinter" Leo smiled.

"Good, then let's see you boys clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy!"

"I'll go shopping and buy some supplies" I smiled, "Then we can clean up together"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- My computer deleted the original chapter 2 so instead I decided to make this chapter two. So to keep it short for those who have never seen the 2003 series the turtles go topside and encounter a fight with the purple dragons and then the foot ninja. They escape in an armoured van and are reunited with Master Splinter who takes them to their new lair.**

 **Cat's POV**

My family adapted well to life in the new lair. It didn't take us long to clean the place up and make it liveable. We had already collected the necessities that we needed from the old lair. The kitchen was fully fitted and each bedroom had the owner's bed. There was only a few things left to retrieve which Leo and Raph were currently doing.

While I was waiting on them I had spent my time doing Katas. The exercise was not only about balance and flowing movements but also concentration and focus. With Mikey wandering around setting up dozens of TVs causing distractions every 5 seconds I was defiantly working that aspect today. I was being to wonder where he got all those TV's from. It certainly wasn't the old lair.

I was vaguely aware of my brothers having a discussion about what to call the new lair.

"Turtle cave? The Shell-ter?"

"The sewer of solitude?"

"Terrapin Station?"

"The school for gifted reptiles?"

"The hall of ninju-stice?"

All their suggestions made me wince. It was a good thing that these two would never be fathers. I couldn't imagine all the terrible names he would come up with. Luckily Master Splinter came up with a sensible answer.

"My sons, we will call this place home"

"Catchy!" Mikey said his ever bright personality shinning through.

"It's better than what you two came up with" I replied earning a brief glare from both turtles.

"What is keeping Leonardo and Raphael?" Master Splinter questioned.

"They went to collect the last of the stuff from the old lair"

"And with the way the new sewer slider is performing they should be back any minute now" Donnie continued on from what Mikey had said. He had just got the words out of his mouth when the robot leg he was working on began to spark.

"Why I am I suddenly nervous?" I asked earning a glare from Donnie. We both turned towards the entrance when we felt the rumble of the Sewer Slider's return. As Raph set the vehicle down Donatello gave me a smug grin as if to say doubt my abilities will you.

"Good news Mikey, you're DVD collection survived" Leo announced as he jumped down with the box in his hands. He tossed it over to Mikey who caught it with ease. Naturally Mikey wanted to put on a horror movie straight away.

"Awesome, lets throw in something light on story and heavy on gory" Using the remote the turned on the TVs which happened to been the news channel. He went to change it but Donnie stopped him.

"Wait, I want to see this"

The news anchor was talking about some scientist named Dr Baxter Stockman who was unveiling his new invention. We all gasped in shock and surprise when the curtain was lifted. There on screen was one of the annoying metal robots, apparently called Mousers, who destroyed our old lair. We all watched in horror as it was released into a maze filled with half a dozen rats and ate them all one by one.

"Man, I'd sure hate to be a rat in this town" Mikey said instantly regretting his words, "Sorry Sensei"

"I need to sit down" I muttered and plonked myself down on the couch. I could already feel my face going pale.

Immediately Leo placed a hand on my forehead checking my temperature. Donnie and I may be the medics of the family but Leo is the mother hen.

"You're as white as a ghost Cat"

"No she is as green as us" Raph chuckled. I rolled my eyes at my brothers laughing at my expense.

"Let us return to our training" Master Splinter regaining control of the boys, "Come join us when you feel better Caterina"

Nodding my head I closed my eyes and sunk back in the sofa. I must have fallen asleep because next think I know I am been shook awake by Donnie.

"Cat wake up! I got one working!"

Donnie, Mikey and I started chasing the Mouser out of the lair and into the sewer tunnel. It wasn't long before we spotted Leo and Raph who had obviously gotten into another fight.

"You guys have 10 seconds to catch up before I come and beat both of your arses!" I threatened as we passed them. They caught up fairly quickly keeping pase with me one at either side. The 5 of us continued to follow the mouser to an open section of the sewer. One wrong move and we would plummet to our deaths.

The little robot continued along the pipe until it reached the end. Instead of stopping like we thought it would the little bugger started climbing up the wall.

"Resourceful little critter" Donatello said.

"So what do we do now?" Raph asked as if the answer wasn't obvious already.

"As Master Splinter always says, a ninja is always prepared" Leo pulled out his set of Shuko spikes and the rest of us followed in suit.

I already knew that would be Leo's answer but part of me just wanted to give up and go home. Then again, I could never abandon my brothers.

"I thought that was the boy scouts?" Mikey asked so smacked him across the head.

"Ow, it was just a joke Cat" he pouted.

"I'll show you a joke if you don't start climbing" I threatened and he took the hint. He started climbing up the wall alongside Donnie. I was in the middle with Leo and Raph below me.

"Next time lets leave the wall climbing to the guy in the blue and red tights" Sadly I wasn't within reach to smack Mikey this time.

"Mikey if you don't stop I'll throw you off this wall and make you climb up all the way from the bottom again!" This time he took me very seriously knowing fine well that after I make a threat twice I will defiantly carry it out the third time.

Eventually we made it to an ope pipe and crawled in one by one. Once everyone was there we began running after the home wrecker once again.

"Just curious Don, what's to stop old turbo jaws from munching up another 6.2 on the Richter scale?"

I had to admit, I was curious about this also but Mikey beat me to the question.

"I shut down it's jaw servers, it couldn't even chew through a stick of gum!"

As if to prove him wrong the little bugger began eating through the pipes standing in it's way.

"You were saying?"

"But I'm sure I shut it down"

"Aw poor Don's lost his techno mojo, sad really" Mikey teased and once again I smacked him over the head.

"Ow Cat, what's with all the hitting today?"

"One, you are being annoying" I replied counting with my fingers, "And two, I'd like to see you do half the things that Donnie can do!"

Donnie gave me a brief smile before something else caught his attention.

"Uh oh!"

"What do you mean uh oh?" I asked starting to freak out slightly.

"If I'm not mistaken that is a serious water main hanging above our heads and our little mouser friends just ate through the pipes support!"

Leo grabbed me around my waist just in time before the pipe burst. The massive wave of water washing back down the tunnel and over the edge again. As we were falling Donnie pulled out his Bo staff over a small pipe and grabbed a hold of the other end so that he was hanging from it. Leo grabbed a hold of Donnie's ankles while I had my arms wrapped around his neck so that I wouldn't fall. Raph followed in suit grabbing on to Leo's feet when Mikey grabbed his.

"Ow, watch where you are pointing those Shuko spikes Mike!"

"Keep your shell on Raph, I got an idea"

"Mikey, wait!" Leo shouted but he was already swinging. Eventually the momentum was too much for Donnie and he let go. Luckily the angle of release sent us straight towards the wall.

"Guys you okay?" Donnie asked once we were all attached the the wall once again.

"Peachy" replied Raph.

"Next time you go to pull a stunt like that Mikey, don't!" I shouted.

Eventually after a lot of climbing and running we caught up to our little friend again. He had reached the subway now and was wandering on the other side. Raph went to chase after him but Leo pulled him back just seconds before a train flew by.

"Whoa robo-Houdini!" Mikey said.

"Wrong, robo-hitchhiker" Leo replied pointing to the robot that was now attached onto the train that had just gone by.

"We'll never catch him now" Mikey said defeated.

"Two can play at that game" Raph replied before jumping on to another passing train.

"Ok I am not doing that!" I stated but as usual my brothers did not listen. Once again Leo grabbed me around my waist before jumping on to the train. Now that I think about it he has been grabbing a hold of me quite a lot recently.

After what left like hours our little friend let go of train and so we all jumped off as well. When we landed I didn't catch my balance straight away and I tripped over. Luckily Leo's hands were still on my hips and he pulled me back up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Next time I say that I am not doing something, listen to me!"

Leo chuckled but didn't let go. We continued to follow the robot's path of destruction. The only problem was that now there were multiple robots wandering around.

"Who invited them?" Mikey asked gesturing towards the second robot.

"I got it" Raph said as he pulled a star out of his belt and threw it at the robot. The only problem was that it had no effect on it.

"This is not good guys" Leo said stating the obvious.

"Neither is that, these chromosomes are a lot tougher than the last batch" Donnie said.

" Yeah and there is a lot more of them too" Raph continued and he was right because we were surrounded.

As already stated these robots were a lot harder to kill than the last lot. Leo and Raph were going okay with their blades but Donnie, Mikey and I were struggling.

"Guys the only way to stop them is to slice their heads off" Leo said.

"Well isn't that great news for the turtles with the blades" Mikey complained.

"Drive them this way, we'll slice and dice" Raph suggested and I kinda like the idea.

Two of the little buggers were chomping on the ends of of my bow. I swung it towards Leo and with one fluent motion he had sliced both their heads off.

With this strategy it was a lot easier to take them down. Donnie asked us to keep one fully intact but he wasn't quick enough as Raph was already destroying the last robot.

"So much for tracing them back to their source" Leo muttered.

I went to reply when a woman's scream filled the tunnels.

"Stay here!" I shouted to my brothers and charged off in the direction of the scream. Why I expected them to listen I'll never know.

When I located the woman my brothers had caught up and started destroying the robots that were surrounding her.

While the woman said her thank yous Mikey made the mistake of stepping out from the shadows. Instantly she fainted.

Mikey lifted the woman into his arms and turned to face us.

"So can we keep her?"


	3. Chapter 3

Cat's POV

After eventually convincing Leo that we could just leave the unconscious woman alone in the sewers my brothers and I brought her back to the lair. Master Splinter wasn't happy with us at first but he did understand our intentions. He knew that we were trying to do the right thing.

I had been sitting on the floor next to couch that the woman was lying on since we got back. I had already asked Donnie to put the heating up slightly and wrapped a blanket over the red headed woman to stop her from getting cold. Her clothes were damp from running through the sewers and the last thing that she needed was to get sick. My own clothes were soaked as well. Leaving the woman in the care of my brothers I went to take a shower assuming that it would be a while before she woke up. Boy was I wrong.

I had just stepped out of the shower and was drying off with a towel when I heard the woman's screams echo through the lair. Quickly I threw on my wet clothes again and sprinted out of the bathroom. My father and brothers were all standing around the couch unsure of what to do.

"What on earth happened?" I asked looking to see who would answer.

"She woke up and then fainted again" Raph explained as if it was nothing.

"Hey come on, we don't have much practise talking to humans" Mikey replied.

"Hi there, my name is Catrina. 18 year old human, nice to meet ya!"

"What Mikey means is that it is different with you Cat, you've known us your entire life"

I rolled my eyes and didn't reply to Leo.

"I'm gonna go dry my hair and change my clothes. This time if anything happens come get me straight away"

Within 10 minutes I was finished and back in the living room. The woman was just beginning to stir as I got there.

"Leo go make her some tea for when she wakes up" I ordered him. He stared at me for a moment but didn't argue while Raph went to get Mikey. I turned my attention back to the woman who was now fully awake.

"Where am I?" she asked confused and slightly disorientated.

"It's ok, you're safe. We found you in trouble in the sewer and brought you here" I explained just as Leo returned with the tea. The woman accepted the cup, thanking him before taking a sip. Raph had now returned with Mikey as well.

"So are you okay now?"

I glared at my brother in orange but he just brushed it off.

"Yes thanks, I've decided that this is a very long dream that I keep not waking up from or it is the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me" the woman, who's name I now knew was April, said.

"Young woman, we have something most important that we need to discuss" Master Splinter announced.

"What?"

"We have never revealed ourselves to the upper word, you have placed us all in great danger"

"But Master Splinter she was in trouble and we helped her" Leo jumped in.

"Yeah aren't you always teaching us to try to do the right thing?" Raph also said.

"As you grow older you will learn that there are many ways to do the right thing but there is no going back" Master Splinter replied before addressing April again, "I'm afraid we find ourselves at your mercy"

"Oh I would never tell anybody, I mean who would believe me?"

I had to admit that she was right. Even though 2 of my friends from school, who happened to be twins, had spoken to my family over the phone they had never met in person. Although I trusted them with my life it was a risk that I was not willing to take.

"Seriously, I promise" April said holding her left hand across her chest. Master Splinter stood up from his chair and moved closer to April while staring into her eyes.

"I believe you"

"Is this another lesson Sensei? How to sense the truth?" Leo asked.

"No this is called trusting your gut"

"So if I am keeping your secret what exactly is it? Who are you people, I mean turtles?"

Having heard the story hundreds of times before I decided to sit back and rest for a bit. I hadn't realised how tired I was until that moment. Donnie, who was sitting on the arm of the couch, moved his arm away so that I was leaning up against him, the side of my face against his plastron. Briefly I thought I saw Leo glare in Donnie's direction but as soon as he saw me watching him his face softened and he turned his head away. That was a little weird.

I closed my eyes and listened to Master Splinter talk. He explained to April how he witnessed the accident that made my brothers into who they are. By the time he got to the part of the story where they found me I was completely zoned out. I knew what happened anyway. When my brothers were very young they went exploring one day without Master Splinter knowing and found me. I was only a few hours old and had been abandoned in the sewers. I've been with them ever since.

I was awoken when I felt the couch dip. Opening my eyes I saw that it was Raph sitting on the other side of April saying something about ignoring Mikey. I could feel Donnie playing with my hair and looked up, only it wasn't him. It was Leo. At some point during my little power nap they had switched places without me knowing.

"How did you know martial arts?" April asked Master Splinter. Her tone of voice and facial expression was a mix of surprise and curiosity.

"That is a story for another time" Master Splinter replied.

"Hey guys! Look at this" Our attentions were drawn to Mikey who was standing in front of the TV. The news channel was on and the current broadcast was clearly coming from outside the city bank. The anchor was reporting how the police had no leads on the mysterious bank robbery just as an image of inside the vault appeared on the screen. It was quite clear from the large hole in the ground who and what the unknown robbers were.

"So anybody want to take a wild guess what did this?"

"This must be what I overheard Dr Stockman talking about. He's got the Mousers robbing banks." This did explain why the scientist was so eager to see his ex-assistant killed and not just fired.

"What do you know about this Stockman guy?" Raph asked from his spot lounging on the couch.

"He's a genius but he is also nuts. I used to work for him but when I got suspicious he turned the mousers on me. That's when I ran into you guys"

"He destroyed our old lair" Leo said, the anger clear in his voice. God help this guy if Leo gets his hands on him.

"It must have been one of his mouser test runs" April explained.

"Well now he's graduated to banks" Donnie replied.

As ever Raph was raring to go and start a fight.

"What are we waiting for? I say we shut down mouser central, permanently!"

"I just love those old action movie lines, you write those yourself?" Had I been closer I would have slapped Mikey over the head for that one.

"It won't be easy, Stocktronics is rigged with the latest up to the minute security tech" April explained.

"Bring it on. Allow me to introduced our very own techno turtle himself, Donatello! Take a bow Don!" Mikey pushed Donnie forward making him blush slightly.

"Aw cute it out"

"Can we go, please?" Raph asked pausing after every word.

"Well he did say please, you won't hear that from Raph again"

He shoved me lightly knocking me into Leo. I wasn't hurt by it and neither was Leo but he still threw a glare in Raph's direction.

We all collected our gear following April and Donnie's lead off into the sewers. Once again I noticed Leo was sticking by my side unwilling to be more than 3 steps away from me. Something was definitely going on with him but now was not the time to ask him about it.

We all followed April for 10 minutes in silence. As we approached the Stocktronics building, well underneath it at least, Donnie held up his hand indicating for the rest of us to stay back while he and April investigated a small motion sensor clearly visible on the sewer wall.

"Alarms in the sewers, is this guy paranoid or what?" Mikey asked.

"Could April and I have some quiet, this is delicate wok"

"Ooh April and I, this is delicate work" Mikey said mimicking Donnie, "Gimme a break"

"If you don't shut it I'll give you more than just a break Mikey" I replied. Behind me I could hear Leo chuckling quietly.

As we crawled through the ventilation shaft it was Raph in front this time with April behind. They waited until 2 security guards had passed before opening the vent gate.

"Is this the place?" Raph asked.

"There's a computer terminal in that lab" April replied pointing to the door that was directly in front of us, "Get me in and I can create a blank spot in the security system to get you through to Stockman's main lab"

"Don't look now but we already got a blank spot right here" Raph replied gesturing to Mikey who was behind him.

Once the coast was clear Raph jumped down from the vent before helping April. The door was locked but he used his Sai to pick lock the door. The room was completely empty allowing April to hack into the computer.

"Ok I'm in, I'm blanking the cameras along that corridor at 0 second intervals so you'll need to be quick" she said while typing away. My brothers and I had left the room before she even turned around.

We found the main lab easily and the doors open automatically for us.

"This is too quiet" Leo whispered as we walked cautiously into the darkened room. Suddenly the doors slammed shut behind us and the bright light came on above us.

"Intruders, here to steal my secrets. You'll leave here with nothing, not even your lives!" a voice echoed throughout the lab.

The voice, we assumed was Dr Stockman, was up in a tiny glass room above us in control of the entire equipment in the room. Suddenly the 5 of us had lasers pointing right at our heads. We all jumped in different directions to avoid the lasers. They were following each of us wherever we went determined to fry our butts. Across the floor I could see that Leo had the right idea. He hid in the shadows until one of the lasers was in the perfect position for him to use his katanas to deflect to laser beam. Luckily it bounced off at the perfect angle returning back to the laser and blowing it to pieces. Unfortunately, Leo was the only turtle with blades big enough to deflect the laser beams. The rest of us would have to find our own solution.

Suddenly Donnie had a great idea that even I was shocked by. He jumped up and grabbed a hold of one of the lasers. Manoeuvring it into position it was now aimed at all the others. All Donnie had left to do was to short circuit it by pulling out all the wires that gave it power.

The 5 of us regrouped underneath the glass room where we knew Stockman was. Raph got into a position where he could slingshot all of us up to reach the platform where Stockman was. Mikey went first and used his nunchucks to break the glass then the rest of us followed.

"You're rein of terror is over Stockman" Leo said drawing out one of his swords and pointed it at the scientist who was now flat on his back on the floor.

"Have you been practising that?" Mikey asked.

"You like it?"

"You do realise that no one actually says that right?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"What are you?" Stockman asked. Behind him a set of elevator doors opened up and out walked April.

"They're with me"

"April? You're alive!" Stockman replied clearly shocked that his ex-assistant had not been killed by his mousers kill he thought.

"And kicking, I've got enough evidence to put you away for years Stockman!"

Stockman reached up and pressed a button on the computer console. Raph then grabbed him by his lab coat, pinning him against the counter just as an alarm began to ring.

"That's enough!"

Stockman began to grin, as if he had just won the lottery.

"Ha, you're too late!I've recalled the mouser herd from their latest mission, they'll be here any second! They'll tear you too pieces."

"April?" Leo asked looking at her to see if she knew what to do.

"I'll have to shut the whole system down" she replied quickly jumping on to the desk chair in front of her.

"I'l help" Don offered.

"You're doomed! Listen" Stockman said ad we did. The unmistakable sound of hundreds of tiny robotic feet marching filled the room.

"April, now's the time" Leo said. He and Mikey were leaning over the edge of the platform watching the mousers climb up the ladder.

"I'm trying but it is not responding"

Behind us Stockman was stepping backwards into the elevator.

"You should never have matched wits with me" he said as the doors started to close.

"He's getting away" Mikey shouted but the doors were already shut.

"Let him go"Raph ordered, "We've got bigger problems"

Leo, Raph, Mikey and I positioned ourselves in a semi circle around Don and April. In front of us were hundreds of mousers.

"There are too many of them" I shouted, weapons at the ready, "We can't beat all of them"

"At least we'll go out fighting" Raph replied.

"Actually, I don't want to go out at all" squeaked Mikey.

Behind us Donny and April were still trying to shut down the system.

"Well it's been fun guys"

"Even me Raph?" Mikey asked.

"Even you Mikey, especially you"

Suddenly all the mousers stopped their advancement and frozen. Leo tapped one on the head with his sword and when it didn't respond we all started cheering. The lights on the top of their heads had now changed from a flashing yellow to red.

"Good job April, I've never seen anything like that" Donny complimented April.

"Guys, I wasn't able to shut them down" she replied.

"They look pretty shut down to me" Mikey said holding one up by the throat.

"The only way I could stop them was by initiating an overload sequence"

"In other words, let's get out of here!" screamed Mikey.

We all scrambled out the way we came up. First Mikey and Raph, then Leo and I with Don carrying April behind us. Once we had all jumped down from the platform we began running back to the sewers. As we ran through the tunnels we could hear the large explosion behind us.

It was no surprise that the explosion made it on to the evening news. We all stood and watched the newscaster announce that Dr Stockman had gone missing.

"What will you do now Miss O'Neil, you are most certainly out of a job?" Master Splinter asked handing her a cup of tea.

"I don't know" April replied truthfully.

"We'll help you get back on your feet" Donny offered.

"You guys have been amazing and I guess by guys I mean 4 giant talking turtles, a giant talking rat and a teenage girl" April replied.

"Yeah in this family I'm the abnormal one" I said with a chuckle.

"Here's to the new team" Leo announced and we all chimed our glasses together.


End file.
